Most motor vehicles use bumpers positioned at the front and the rear of the vehicle. The bumper can include a steel bumper beam with energy absorbers attached thereto, the energy absorbers providing an initial level of energy absorption during a low-impact collision. In addition, the energy absorbers can provide a supplemental level of energy absorption during a high-impact collision.
Advanced keys or keyless entry systems allow for a driver to keep a car key in his or her pocket while the motor vehicle doors are automatically unlocked. The key is identified by a proximity sensor located on or within the motor vehicle if the driver is within a predetermined distance from the sensor. Thereafter, the vehicle can be automatically unlocked as soon as a door handle, trunk lid and the like is actuated. Such a system is often referred to as a smart key system with the proximity sensor located in a car door, rear hatchback panel and the like.
Although smart key systems are known to those in the art, the placement of the proximity sensor adjacent to or near ferrous alloy components such as door panels can restrict the signal strength of the sensor and thereby limit the usefulness and convenience of the system. Therefore, a location for the proximity sensor where improved signal strength is provided would be desirable.